


I Lived {to be the boy who lived}

by WellIWannaDie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afterlife, Death, Depressed Harry Potter, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Harry Potter Has Issues, Harry Potter Has a Saving People Thing, Harry's just a sad boi that needs love, Healer Harry Potter, How Do I Tag, Memories, Mind Healer Harry Potter, PTSD, Sad, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, especially after the war, i guess, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellIWannaDie/pseuds/WellIWannaDie
Summary: What happens after you die? I don't know.But this is my story about what happens after Harry dies of old age. And he's in the Afterlife. So yeah.Read if you want I guess.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Dumbledore, Harry Potter & James Potter, Harry Potter & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Harry Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Harry Potter & Remus Lupin, Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter & Sirius Black, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley [mentioned]
Kudos: 8





	I Lived {to be the boy who lived}

**Author's Note:**

> My Wattpad is @WellIWannaDie

"Harry, my boy. I see your time has come."

"I suppose so, Dumbledore."

"Harry, there's no need for you to call me Dumbledore after all this while! Call me Albus."

"I couldn't do that Professor. It's a bit difficult to refer to you with a different name other than Headmaster Dumbledore since that is what I've called you for all of my life."

"Well, if you say so my boy. It seems you've lived a very fulfilling life with your family ever since the war ended, haven't you?"

"I guess you could say that, Professor. By the way, why am I here? Isn't there supposed to be a heaven and hell or something?"

" Harry, the Afterlife can be anything you want. If you believe in a heaven and hell, you would most probably be there. But as you are right in front of me now, I suppose that is not the case."

"I used to believe in a heaven and hell along with a god but after the war, I just couldn't believe that god would let innocent people suffer like that and coupled with my childhood, I guess I just stopped believing in God or any other supreme being."

"Ah. Im very sorry to have put you through that, my dear boy. But it was for the greater good."

"So, leaving a child to suffer, to be raised like a pig for slaughter is for the greater good!? I can't believe that you would ever say that Dumbledore."

"My boy, everyone suffers in war. I, too."

"That doesn't justify what you did!"

"I know it doesn't and I regret it everyday in the Afterlife. Maybe that's why I am here today. To atone for my sins. Harry James Potter, I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore am eternally sorry to have put you through what you have go through on Earth."

"..."

"I can't forgive you right now, but one day, maybe."

Dumbledoredore looks at Harry understandingly. 

"Of course, my boy. Now, It's time for you to move on to the next level in your Afterlife."

________________________________________________

"Mom,Dad, Sirius and Remus?" Harry asks in disbelief, looking at the four figures in front of him.

"Harry! Oh, my precious boy!" Lily Potter nee Evans cries before enveloping her son in a warm hug and sobbing into his neck. Harry hugs back after a moment of shock. His vibrant emerald eyes look around and land on comforting hazel eyes filling with tears. "Harry, my son." James Potter says before joining the mother and son hug.

After a moment, they separated and Harry looks at the two other people smiling at him.

"Hiya, Harry!" his Godfather, Sirius Black yells before crushing his godson in a hug and nuzzling in tho crook of Harry's neck. 

Harry felt his eyes well up with tears and he buries his face into his Godfather's chest, sobbing.

"Harry." He looks up and sees Remus Lupin, his werewolf teacher that taught him so many things while on Earth.

A fresh new wave of tears come and he pulls Remus into the hug, making a hug sandwich consisting of a dog-person, a war hero and a werewolf.

They pull away after a minute or two and Lily starts with saying, "Harry, I wish we could stay but we have to go. But don't worry, after you finish the next level of your Afterlife, we will be right there." she says, cupping her son's cheek and pressing a kiss to it. 

A door opens and The Marauders exit through it one by one. 

"No! Don't go yet!" Harry says, trying to get to the door before it closes.

"We'll see you on the other side kiddo." Sirius says before closing the door in Harry's face.

______________________________________________

"Hello, Potter." Severus Snape drawls out.

"Professor? What are you doing here?"

"It seems even in the Afterlife I still have to look at your oblivious face." Snape says with a frown and a glare.

"What? If you don't want to be here, why don't you just leave?"

Snape sighs, "Even in the Afterlife you still manage to not use your pea-sized brain to full capacity."

"This is your Afterlife. And it seems I had a big enough part in your life that I am here now."

"Okay, that makes sense. So, what do you have to teach me? Please don't tell me I have to go through one of you potions classes in the Afterlife!" Harry says with alarm.

Snape glowers at him. "No, you fool. I not here to teach you Potions. I am here to guide you through your memories." 

"Huh? Why do I need to go through my memories?"

"To learn from them."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, Im getting kinda tired here so I'll stop here. I'll write chapter 2 tomorrow or something. Also, Harry is like 14-16 in this. So yeah, do whatever you want I with that info. Thank you for reading and don't forget to comment cuz' I really like to see comments! Thank you anyways! - Alice


End file.
